The ankle is the most primitive joint in the body and is meant only for up and down movement, or movement in dorsiflexion and plantar flexion. It is not meant to rotate from side to side or to tilt inward and outward. As such, it is very stable and relatively resistent to serious injury. The two lower leg bones, the tibia and the fibula, join to form the top half of the ankle joint. The ankle is composed of seven bones known as the tarsal bones. One of these is the talus or ankle bone. The fibula and tibia are held tightly together by ligaments and form a mortice for reception of the talus. No muscle or tendons attach to the talus. When the ankle is injured and during healing, or in order to prevent further injury to the ankle and allow healing, it is desirable to restrain the ankle bone structure in proper relationship. To effect this end, various braces and wraps in the prior art have been provided. However, there is sometimes a need for more substantial immobilization of the ankle joint during the healing process.